L'ultima speranza
by Tris-Silver-Jackson12
Summary: È passato un anno dopo la guerra contro Gea e i suoi figli, i giganti. L'Olimpo non è caduto e per la prima volta nella storia non scorre odio tra greci e romani. Ma un nuovo nemico è alle porte, che, però non può essere sconfitto, ma solo fermato. Sei eroi figli dei Tre Pezzi Grossi, tre di oggi e tre di un tempo, sono l'ultima speranza per salvare i due campi, l'Olimpo e il mondo
1. Il tempo è giunto

**Ciao a tutti! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction quindi se ho sbagliato qualcosa nel caricarla mi scuso.**

** Ecco la trama:**

** «È passato un anno dopo la guerra contro Gea e i suoi figli, i giganti. L'Olimpo non è caduto e per la prima volta nella storia non scorre odio tra greci e romani. Ma un nuovo nemico è alle porte, che, però non può essere sconfitto, ma solo fermato. Sei eroi figli dei Tre Pezzi Grossi, tre di oggi e tre di un tempo, sono l'ultima speranza per salvare i due campi, l'Olimpo e il mondo in una corsa contro il tempo per impedire il risveglio del più terribile degli esseri.****» **

**I personaggi sono di Rick Riordan per la maggior parte, ma alcuni sono miei.**

_Eroi di ieri e di oggi. __Capitolo 1: Il tempo è giunto_

Da qualche parte nelle profondità del Tartaro…

«Gea è caduta signore» disse un ragazzo.  
«Lo so» rispose una voce senza corpo.  
«È ora signore?»  
«Si ora che sono deboli»  
«Aprirò le porte mio signore e voi risorgerete»  
«Era ora sono stanco di aspettare»  
«Non vi deluderò mio signore»  
«Lo spero!» tuonò l'essere.  
«Gli dei non porteranno far nulla»  
«Non sono gli dei il problema. E quel Jackson?»  
«Me ne occuperò, mio signore, finirà a far compagnia alla sorella» disse con disprezzo.  
«Sarà bene per te che lei rimanga dove è»  
«Non sarà un problema. E se, per qualche ragione, riuscisse ad uscire mi assicurerò che non dia problemi: spedendola personalmente nel Tartaro, come lei ha fatto con me»  
«Sarà meglio che tu non fallisca. Le conseguenze saranno terribili!»  
«Certo mio signore» disse il ragazzo impaurito.  
«È giunto il momento che i mondo tremi davanti alla mia presenza»  
«Si mio signore. Il tempo è giunto»

**Spero vi piaccia. Il capito è un po' corto però non volevo dire troppo.**


	2. Strani mostri

**Ciao sono tornata!**

**Questo è il secondo capitolo della storia spero vi piaccia. E commentate voglio sapere se piace ogni critica è bene accetta. **

**Per mia sfortuna non sono Rick Riordan (mi piacerebbe).**

Capitolo 2: Strani mostri

Nel campo Mezzosangue…

Il sole era alto nel cielo. Il vento soffiava dolcemente tra i capelli di Annabeth. La ragazza era sulla spiaggia mentre osservava il mare. Il mare aveva il colore dei suoi occhi. Gli occhi di Percy, il ragazzo che amava. Non lo vedeva da un paio di mesi. Da quando suo padre, Poseidone, gli aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo nel suo palazzo sottomarino. Si erano tenuti in contatto via messaggi iride, ma non era la stessa cosa che averlo davanti.

Un po' era arrabbiata con lui. Due mesi, due e lui non era mai tornato. Questa sua assenza le rammentava quando, prima della guerra contro Gea, Era lo aveva rapito e portato al campo di Giove. Non si era mai sentita così sperduta così sola.

Era così assorta nei suoi pensieri che non notò una figura uscire dall'acqua alla sua sinistra. Aveva i capelli neri e gli occhi di un verde esattamente come l'oceano. Indossava dei jeans scuri e una maglietta verde in tinta con gli occhi ed era completamente asciutto.

Il ragazzo si fermò sul bagno asciuga ad osservare la ragazza. Era alta, aveva i capelli biondi racconti in una alta coda e gli occhi grigi. Indossava la tipica maglietta arancione del campo e un paio di jeans.

Il ragazzo, Percy si spinse di soppiatto dietro Annabeth e l'abbracciò.

La ragazza non aspettò mezzo secondo e, prendendolo per un braccio, lo scaraventò a terra davanti a lei.

«Percy!» disse appena vide il suo aggressore. Si chinò e lo baciò.

«Non attaccarmi mai più alle spalle!» disse lei.

«Va bene! Però è bello sapere che sei informa» disse lui ridendo.

Lei lo aiutò a rialzarsi e lo abbracciò.

«Mi sei mancato» disse lei.

«Anche tu»

«Cosa voleva tuo padre?» chiese lei mentre camminavano per il campo.

«Qualcosa…» iniziò a dire il ragazzo, ma venne interrotto da un campeggiatore che lo salutò.

«Dicevi?»

«Dei mostri hanno attaccato il palazzo di mio padre»

«Mostri? Tuo padre non era in grado di occuparsene?»

«Non erano mostri qualunque. Non li ho mai visti prima»

«Anche il campo è stato attaccato da strani mostri»

«Che tipo di mostri?»

«Non lo so non li avevo mai visti neanch'io» disse Annabeth preoccupata «ho paura che non sia finita»

«Pensi che Gea possa essersi risvegliata?»

«No. Ho paura che dovremo affrontare qualcos'altro. Qualcosa peggio di Gea»

«Cosa ci può esserci di peggiore. E poi si risolverà tutto» disse lui prima di baciarla.

«Su andiamo a salutare Chirone» concluse lui.

I due si diressero verso la Big House, ma in cuor suo Annabeth sapeva che c'era qualcosa peggiore della Madre Terra. Ma sperava non fossero così sfortunati da doverla affrontare.


End file.
